I Knew I Loved You
by nickyroony
Summary: Inspired by a song by Savage Garden. HouseCameron. Out of all the people in the world... as different as they are... why them two?


I KNEW I LOVED YOU

by nickyroony

Disclaimer: I don't own House, sadly.

Note: Inspired by the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. Beautiful, beautiful song! Please review! And also, I don't know if there were any mention of the name of Cameron's husband who died in any episodes, maybe I missed it, not sure. So I took the liberty of making the name up… if you know the real name, please message me. I hope this isn't too sucky. My second attempt at fanfic after a horrible first try.

-------------

CHAPTER ONE

_Five years ago…_

"No… Jeffrey, don't. Not yet… hang on. No… no… don't leave me, please! No...", the young Cameron pleaded her dying husband, tears streaming down her face. They both knew this moment was inevitable… it was looming over them since they got married a year before. Six months of waiting… waiting and hoping it would never come. But here it was, and her husband was slipping away from her to a place she couldn't follow.

They had been preparing for this moment. Though they got married, and were very much in love, they tried not to get too attached. Or rather, Jeffrey didn't try to get too attached. Cameron, who decided she would look after him and support him during his last days, did it not out of pity, but because she truly loved him. And indeed she tried in every possible way to love him the best that she could, but Jeffrey always pulled further away, not because he didn't respond to her feelings, but he loved her too much to know that the closer they become, the more pain she will feel once he had to go away.

"I love you Allison. Thank you… bye…", Jeffrey whispered as he struggled to breathe. In one last sentence, he hoped to really tell her how much she meant to him, and how appreciative he was of her love and care. And then he was gone.

---------------

Allison unlocked the door to her apartment – one in which she and Jeffrey laughed together, cried together, and made love together. She switched on the lights, threw her bag and coat onto the couch, and looked around desperately. There were things around her that was full of Jeffrey's presence – his Star Wars figurines on the shelves, the huge DVD collection filled with sci-fi movies – yet he was not there. She made her way into the bedroom, slowly and hesitantly like a thief in her own home. The sheets were still unmade from this morning. Only this morning, he was there with her, lying in their bed talking about what they were going to do for the day. And now he was gone.

She slowly sat down on the bed and sat silent for what seemed like hours, starring into blank space. Then she cried through the longest night of her life.

--------------

Allison sat up abruptly. As she was sleeping, the weirdest feeling ran through her. It chilled her down to her spine, and forced her out of her deep sleep. The moment she opened her eyes and gasp, a face flashed into her mind – a face shouting out for help, a pain-stricken face she didn't know. But what she remembered from that vision that faded away as quickly as it came, was the startling blue eyes of the man.

She sat up, her heart beating fast, confused and startled by what just happened. Why did she see another man's face and her heart beating so fast at the sight of it, when just last night her husband passed away? She felt only guilt and disgust at herself. Shaking her head, she laid back onto the bed again. _Please let me go back to sleep… please…_

She didn't know that the next morning, she would've forgotten what had happened, and the face of the unknown man was never remembered again.

-----------------

At that very moment, in a hospital not far away from Allison's apartment, Dr. House woke up suddenly. He had a dream of a woman crying in her sorrows. He wanted to help her… he wanted to reach out and comforted her. The feeling lingered for a few moments after he woke up, but it disappeared after the pain of his leg forced him back into reality. He was lying in the hospital bed, bandages thickly wrapped around his right leg. He could not move it, and it was causing him so much pain.

"Oh darling, you're awake", Stacey said, coming into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "How are you feeling?"

A realization quickly came to House, and he glared at her. "What did you do…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
